What if Chihiro looked back?
by Misswmsf12
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries!!


What if Chihiro had looked back?  
  
"Chihiro! Don't run off like that! Now come on." Chihiro's Okaasan called. Chihiro ran to her parents and smiled. "Are you ok?" She asked. Her Okaasan and Otusan stared at her and then they turned around and started to leave. "Of course we are ok." Her Otusan replied. Chihiro felt full of bliss and she was glad that her parents were ok. She started to walk away with them, but then stopped. She wanted to turn around and see Haku for the last time. So slowly she turned around and saw the spirit world. What she saw frightened her she saw the bathhouse disappearing and everything else around her disappearing! Chihiro cried out and she looked around. "Chihiro!" Cried a voice. It was a familiar voice, but Chihiro couldn't remember who it was. A boy with light brown hair and hazel green eyes came out of the darkness and grasped her hands firmly, but softly. "Haku." Chihiro whispered and then she fell into darkness. (I'm obsessed with fartness! Hee just kidding!) Chihiro opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in bed. She sat up rubbing her head and looked around. "Was it just a dream?" She asked her self. She looked over at her bedside table and saw the alarm clock. It read 6:15 a.m. Chihiro sighed and laid back down. She had been having dreams like that for four years and she still didn't know what they meant? "Since I'm up I guess I will get ready for school." Chihiro thought. She got up and dressed.  
  
~~~At breakfast~~~ "Okaasan I had that dream again." Chihiro complained over the breakfast table. Chihiro's Okaasan put a plate in front of her and started to eat. "Chihiro I don't know why you have been having those dreams for four years now." She said. Chihiro sighed and ate her breakfast. She couldn't wait to get to juku so she could tell Kayko. After she was done she got all of her juku stuff ready and then she was off to juku. "I wish I knew what these dreams mean?" Chihiro thought as she walked to juku. "Chihiro! Chihiro matte!" A familiar voice called. Chihiro stopped and turned around to see her best friend Kayko running towards her waving. When Kayko reached her she stood with her hands on her knees panting. Chihiro laughed a little and then they started walking. "Kayko I had one of those dreams last night." Chihiro said after a while. Kayko sighed and said, "Gosh how many times have you had that dream?" Chihiro shrugged and said, "I don't know about a hundred times." They reached juku and walked into the building and up to their classroom. They went inside and sat down. "That boy. he was so familiar. maybe I met him when I was little." Chihiro thought as people started to come inside the classroom. When juku was over Chihiro decided to take a walk. She went over the fence that divided the backyard from a big open field and dropped down into it. Chihiro walked across the field and came onto an open road. She followed the path until it came to a tunnel where in the middle of it was a stone statue. She walked to the entrance of it and stood there mesmerized. The wind blew and she blinked. "The wind is pulling me in." She said softly. And as if she was drawn to it she started to walk through the tunnel. Chihiro came into a room that looked like it was a train station and then she saw an opening to the outside. She cautiously walked towards it and then found her self outside gazing at beautiful scenery. "Sugoi! Its so beautiful out here!" Chihiro exclaimed. She smiled and everything looked so familiar to her as she walked through it. She crossed over rocks where a river would be and walked up some stone steps that led up to a deserted street. She looked around at everything; she saw old Japanese buildings and many shops. "Where is this place?" She asked out loud. Chihiro went up some stairs and saw a bridge. She ran up to it and then a huge bathhouse loomed in front of her. Chihiro gasped when she saw it and suddenly she had a flashback.  
  
~~~~~~~Flash back mode~~~~~~~  
  
"It's a bathhouse." A ten-year-old Chihiro said. She looked over the bridge and saw a train at the bottom. "And there's the train." She said. She went over to the other side of the bridge and looked over. Suddenly a boy with light brown hair came he saw her and gasped. "You shouldn't be here! Get out of here now!" The boy exclaimed. Chihiro looked very confused and she got off of the railing of the bridge. The boy put a hand on her shoulder and started to push her away from the bridge. "Its almost night. leave before it gets dark!" The boy said suddenly lamps started being lit. "They're lighting the lamps! Get out of here you gotta get across the river! Go! I'll distract them!" He shouted pushing her away. She ran away from the bridge and down the steps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~End flash back~~~~~~~  
  
Chihiro grabbed her head and winced in pain as she recalled this memory. She ran to the bridge and when she stepped onto the bridge her pain immediately vanished. Chihiro gasped and she looked around. She suddenly got a warm fuzzy feeling as if she was familiar with this place and it felt like someone she knew was giving her a warm embrace. Chihiro closed her eyes and gave in to the warmth. "Chihiro!?" A familiar voice asked. Chihiro opened her eyes and saw the boy who was in her dream and flash back! He smiled at her and ran to her. The boy took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "Chihiro is it really you?" The boy asked. Chihiro stared at him awkwardly and she took a step back from him. The boy stared at her in complete amazement when she did that and he took a step towards her. "Chihiro it's me Haku. Don't you remember me?" The boy asked. Chihiro strained her memory to find out who he was 


End file.
